


First Kiss

by Dreenali



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreenali/pseuds/Dreenali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl first kiss.<br/>This is my first fanfic ever.  Be kind. :)  Also very very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

    His hands were trembling. That was her first thought. His fingers barely grazed the surface of her ribs, tickling her skin through her thin shirt. His breath was coming in short shuddering breaths. That was her second thought. She had pulled back from the hug and was looking at his down turned face now, eyes behind his dark brown curtain of hair. Hiding, she thought.  
    “Daryl?” He quickly flicked a looked up, giving her a slight glimpse of his violet-blue eyes and then they were focusing on her lips. Her heart was thundering in her ears and blood rushed to every surface of her skin. She was sure she was blushing like an August sunburn. His fingers on her sides were still there, but they were becoming braver and slowly traveling to her hips where her shirt rode high and skin was exposed. She trembled and his fingers stopped as they came into contact with her skin. They froze in the moment, neither of them brave enough to move or speak. Finally she forced out the words that had been choked in her throat since they had found each other a week ago. “Kiss me Dixon.” It wasn’t a request. He let out a trembling breath and his eyes lifted to hers. Blue fire to blue ice. He blinked once and then wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her firmly against him. She liked the feeling of being surrounded by those arms. Mmm, his arms, she thought. She saw his tongue briefly touch his bottom lip and she did the same and then their lips met. It was tentative and wet, but so so lovely. She couldn’t breathe and felt light-headed as he turned his head to deepen the kiss, touching his tongue to her bottom lip for a second. All she could think was, _Daryl Dixon’s tongue, JESUS_! She pulled her head back slightly and so did he, foreheads resting against each other. They stood there breathing, feeling the warmth of each others bodies.  
    “Beth?” His hoarse rasp sent butterflies into her stomach.  
    “Yeah?” His lips were still touching hers as they spoke.  
    “Missed you bad.” He felt her mouth stretch into a smile against his and she pressed a soft, slow, kiss to his mouth lingering on his bottom lip. He unconsciously let out a low feral rumble in his chest, his fingers gripping her jeans and pulling her closer.  
    “I know.” He snorted softly and smiled.


End file.
